A-Rise: The Origin
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: Origin story for A-Rise, set before Love Live: Gunpla Battle Project.
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Kira woke up early today.  
After all, the 7th world championship was already underway, and today is the final match.  
She grabbed her gunpla and hurried to the hobby shop, which was showing the championship. Sure, she could watch it at home, but watching it with fellow gunpla fans feels much better.  
Ever since she was a kid, Tsubasa was a big fan of Gunpla. She has built a good number of them, but her favorite among them all was the Wing Gundam, which was why Ricardo Fellini of Italy became her favorite fighter. Although she was said that Fellini was eliminated, she still decided to continue watching the tournament. She wonders how Sei Iori and Reiji will fight the Meijin.

The fight was intense. At first the Meijin's Exia Dark Matter-apparently he decided to upgrade the Amazing Exia even more-had the advantage, but eventually the Star Build Strike managed to win.  
Tsubasa cheered with the rest as the Sei and Reiji were crowned champions.  
She then felt someone holding her shoulder.  
"Hi."  
Tsubasa turned around and saw a girl about her age, with light blue hair.  
"Umm, hi. Who are you?"  
"My name is Hibiki Tamashi," the girl replied. She noticed Tsubasa's gunpla.  
"That's a nice Wing Gundam."  
"Thanks. " She nodded to the TV, where Fellini was being interviewed about his opinion on the match. The Fellini was clearly happy about his friends' victory.  
"So, you like Gunpla too?" Tsubasa asked.  
"I got interested in Gunpla thanks to robotics," Hibiki said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. One day I hope to work at 765 Robotics. They're the most advanced in the field."  
"What a weird name," Tsubasa replied.  
"You may say that, but what they're doing there is amazing.  
So… I really came here because I want to battle with you. I've heard that you're one of the stronger fighters around here."  
"Oh, not really," Tsubasa replied.  
"Don't be modest, I've seen how you fight. So, how about a match?"

_Please set your GP Base  
Please set your Gunpla_

"Forest, huh…" Tsubasa looked around. Her opponent could be anywhere.  
Suddenly there was a blast coming from behind her. Tsubasa quickly dodged and fired her buster rifle in the direction of the blast.  
There was an explosion, but Hibiki wasn't caught in it-her Gundam Virsago jumped above, and now fired her weapons at Tsubasa.  
Tsubasa blocked with her shield.  
HIbiki activated her beam saber, and in response Tsubasa threw away her buster rifle, drawing her own beam saber.  
The two clashed swords.  
"Not bad!" Tsubasa said.  
"Of course. I wanted to test my skills, to see how strong I am."  
Tsubasa used her shield as a weapon, ramming it into the VIrsago.  
As the Virsago fell down, Tsubasa fired her vulcans, but Hibiki was ready, firing her beams at the same time.  
Tsubasa dodged, stored her beam saber back into the shield, and went for her buster rifle.  
However it was destroyed, and Tsubasa saw that Hibiki activated the Virsago's chest cannon.  
In response, Tsubasa charged forward and slashed at the Virsago, severing it's right arm.  
The two were about to clash swords again when suddenly the battle system powered down.  
"What's happening?" Hibiki asked.  
"This has never happened before," Tsubasa said.  
Instantly the store manager hurried to the battle system.  
"That's really strange," he said. "None of the usual fixes work."  
He looked around the shop.  
"Everyone, I'm closing the shop for now. I have to contact PPSE about this."  
Tsubasa and Hibiki looked at each other.  
"Will we ever fight again?" Hibiki asked.  
"I hope so," Tsubasa replied. "That was a good fight." She held out her hand, and Hibiki shook it.

Afterwards it was announced what had happened. PPSE's plavksy particle manufacturer had malfunctioned, and because of that no more plavksy particles could be made.  
Tsubasa, like all other gunpla fighters, were saddened at the news. The net was full of discussions about the topic.  
It was the relief of everyone when Yajima Trading has announced that Nils Nielsen, one of the competitors in the 7th championship, had discovered how to make artificial plavsky particles.  
_They don't call him the 'Early Genius' for nothing,_ Tsubasa thought.  
Immediately Tsubasa tried looking for Hibiki, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Looks like the rematch will have to wait. Meanwhile, she has more pressing matters on hand…

An announcement was made of the new team battle format. Tsubasa decided to form a Gunpla Battle club.  
She was mildly surprised when her application was approved immediately.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yes, we don't have such a club before, so why not?" said the student council president. "Despite you're just a first year here, I think it's good that a gunpla club will be established, so that UTX can compete in tournaments."  
"Thank you!" Tsubasa replied.  
Now it was just a matter of getting members….

_This chapter is more of a background, I guess.  
What do you think?  
The title is a reference to Gundam: The Origin.  
765 Robotics is a shout out to Idolmaster, which I've just started watching._


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa still can't believe her luck. She thought establishing a new club would be harder.  
She was immediately granted a club room-the one in the upper floor of the UTX building, where the school's battle system was stored. Some time ago a man donated battle systems to a number of schools and UTX was a benefactor.  
She fired up the battle system to see if it still works. Despite the popularity of Gunpla battle it never made it big in UTX. She hopes to change that.  
She was immediately relieved as she heard the slightly familiar voice over.  
_Beginning Plavksy Particle Dispersal  
_When Yajima Trading acquired PPSE and rereleased Gunpla battle, it did some changes-like a new, more hot blooded voice for the AI.  
"Tsubasa Kira. Wing Gundam. Launching!"  
The Wing Gundam flew through space. She tried shooting a few asteroids.  
"That was fun. Now for some opponents…"  
Another feature Yajima introduced are the Mock MS. These simulation opponents can be customized to your liking.  
Like now, where Tsubasa had them go all out on her. Four Mocks approached her in different directions.  
She fired her buster rifle at one of the Mocks, blowing it up instantly. She then threw the rifle away, knowing that she won't have time for a second shot, instead drawing her beam saber, slashing at the second Mock.  
She fired her vulcans at the third as she retrieved her rifle, using it to destroy the last Mock.

Anju Yuuki was lost. UTX is a huge academy, despite being housed in only one building. No; it was because it was housed in only one building, forcing those who built the school to turn it into a maze. A maze which was easy to get lost too. Just great.  
She was about to head to another corridor when she heard the sounds of what seems to be gunfire.  
She heard the sounds coming from a room, and decided to take a peek.

_Battle Ended  
_"That was refreshing. Now to organize all these…"  
Tsubasa looked at the number of built and unbuilt gunpla she bought from her house. It was only a small part of her collection, but it'll have to do.  
That's when she noticed someone peeking at the door.  
"Hi there!"  
"Oh… Hi…" the girl was obviously embarrassed to be caught peeking.  
"My name is Tsubasa Kira, and I'm the president of this club… if you could call it that."  
She glanced at her surroundings. The room was full of boxes and kits.  
"My name is Anju Yuuki," the girl replied.  
"Well, Yuuki-san. You interested in gunpla?"  
"Anju would be fine. And I guess you could say I'm interested; my older brother is a builder, after all."  
"Well, feel free to look around, then," Tsubasa said.  
Anju entered the messy room, trying her best not to step on the boxes scattered around.  
"I've always thought Gunpla is for boys though," Anju said.  
"Well, it's not," Tsubasa replied. "Anyone can build gunpla; it's fun!"  
Anju nodded and looked at the stuff around the room.  
"See anything you like?" Tsubasa asked.  
"Well… most of the stuff here are too boyish for me… I guess…"  
Her eyes were drawn to one of the boxes.  
"Oh, I like this! It's cute."  
Tsubasa looked at the box. "SD Command Gundam?"  
'SD? What's that?" Anju said.  
"It stands for super-deformed. The original gunpla design is mad to look cuter."  
"That's nice! "  
"You know, you can have that," Tsubasa said. "I'll even show you how to build it."  
"Wha-what? No, no. This is yours, isn't it?" Anju asked.  
"No, it's okay. I've had that thing since forever, it'll most likely gather dust. Better that you have it."  
"Okay.. sure…."  
"Well then. Let's start building!"

"You're a fast learner," Tsubasa said.  
Already Anju has built the Gunpla, leaving only the weapons.  
"I didn't know building gunpla could be this fun," Anju said. "I now understand why Onii-sama loves it so much."  
"Your brother, huh?" Tsubasa said. "I'm curious about him. Is he a great builder?"  
"Yes, he's also competed in tournaments. He's gonna pick me up later; if you want, I can introduce you."  
"That'd be great, thanks."  
The Command Gundam was done now.  
"Well, now that you're finished, how about trying Gunpla Battle?"  
"But… I don't know how to play."  
"That's alright, it's pretty easy to learn!"  
Tsubasa got up and dragged Anju to the room's battle system.  
She handed Anju a GP base.  
"You place the GP Base first," she said. "Then you scan your Gunpla."  
"Okay…" Anju did as told.  
"Anju Yuuki. Command Gundam, here I go!"  
The Command Gundam landed. Around it were lots of rocky formations.  
Tsubasa's Wing Gundam landed next.  
"Alright, try moving around," Tsubasa said.  
"Like this?"  
Anju tried making the Command Gundam move. To her her delight, it responded.  
"Good job," Tsubasa said. "Now, try your weapons. You select the one you want to use."  
Anju followed Tsubasa's instructions, choosing missile launcher.  
It fired four missiles, which hit a rocky formation ahead.  
"You're a fast learner," Tsubasa said.  
"That's because you're a great teacher," Anju replied.  
Tsubasa blushed. "Well… not really…" She shook her head.  
"Either way! How about we try an opponent?"  
A Hi-Mock appeared. It was just a basic Mock, armed with only a gun.  
"What's that?" Anju asked.  
"A computer controlled opponent," Tsubasa said. "Try attacking it."  
Anju aimed the the Command Gundam's beam machine gun.  
The shots all missed, though.  
The Mock retaliated, firing its own gun.  
The bullets hit the Command Gundam but the SD's tough armor means the bullets didn't do much damage.  
"Try again," Tsubasa said. "You just need to stay calm." She aimed her buster rifle. "I'll catch its attention. When it notices me, fire."  
Tsubasa fired, and sure enough, the Mock started heading towards her.  
Anju took Tsubasa's advice and aimed again. This time, the rounds hit.  
The Hi-Mock's left arm was destroyed by the attack, but it's right arm-the one holding the gun-was still intact. It changed targets again, this time going for Anju.  
"It's going after you!" Tsubasa said.  
Anju dodged the rifle fire and countered with firing the missile launcher, destroying the Mock."

"That was pretty good," Tsubasa said as the two headed down the building.  
"I watch my brother practice sometimes," Anju replied. "I guess that's why I was able to take down that Mock."  
They had now reached the ground floor. Both girls exited the building.  
"Speaking of which, there he is right now!"  
Anju waved as she ran. "Onii-sama!"  
her brother was riding in a red tricycle.  
Tsubasa ran to catch up. She was surprised when the rider took off his helmet.  
"Wait. You…. you're Meijin Kawaguchi III."  
"You must be Anju's friend," he said. "Please, call me Yuuki. I don't like using that name while I'm not in costume."  
"O-of course… Yuuki-san."  
"Hey, Onii-sama, look. I've built my own gunpla!"  
Anju proudly displayed the SD Command Gundam.  
"Great job on the kit, especially for your first time," Yuuki said. He looked at Tsubasa.  
"I've heard about you, Tsubasa Kira. That you're one of the stronger fighters in this area."  
"That-that's nice to hear," Tsubasa said nervously.  
"There's no need to feel nervous," Yuuki said. "Also, congrats on getting my sister interested in Gunpla. I've been trying to get her to build one since forever."  
'Well, none of the kits at home are as cute as this, Onii-sama!" Anju said.  
Yuuki laughed. "Well, I see your point."  
Anju rode the sidecar, and Yuuki gave her a helmet.  
"See you tomorrow," Anju said.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow too," Tsubasa said.  
She watched as the two left.  
Only first day of her club, and she already has one person interested. And that someone happens to be Meijin Kawaguchi's sister! Looks like she's off to a good start.

__


	3. Chapter 3

The Wing Gundam was in bird mode.  
Tsubasa was flying above the green forest, a perfect place to hide for her opponent, Anju.  
Suddenly she saw a rustle of leaves.  
"There you are!"  
She sped towards the location, transforming into MS mode and firing her buster rifle as she did so.  
"No, she found me!" Anju said.  
She fired her right gun-the smaller one. It fired a series of beams similar to bullets.  
Tsubasa blocked with her shield. As she lowered her shield, she saw that Anju has fired a volley of missiles.  
"Not bad," she said. She dodged the missiles, which hit the ground she was formerly standing on. Tsubasa fired her buster rifle again, but Anju was faster this time, firing the larger left gun of the Command Gundam, hitting the buster rifle and forcing Tsubasa to discard it.  
Tsubasa activated her beam saber, drawing it from the compartment in the shield. She charged while Anju hurriedly attached the Command Gundam's knife into the right gun, forming a kind of bayonet. She made it just in time, and she was able to block the sword with her bayonet.  
However the bayonet won't last long.  
_Battle Ended  
_"Let's stop there," Tsubasa said.  
"I could've done better," Anju said.  
"Nonsense, you did great," Tsubasa replied. "You were certainly better than in our first attempt at having a battle."  
It's been a week since Anju joined the club. Tsubasa had been training her and now it seems like the training has paid off.  
"I also asked my brother to help me," Anju said. "He was kind enough to do a couple of practice fights."  
"That's great!" Tsubasa said. "The 3rd Meijin is known for his skill. I'm sure you'll get even better in no time."  
"Ehehe… thanks," Anju replied.  
Tsubasa started to pack her things. "See you tomorrow then, Anju," she said.  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow, too."

Anju decided not to go home just yet. Heeding her brother's advice that practice makes perfect, she decided to head to the gunpla shop to get a new gunpla. She loved her Command Gundam, but her building skills were not up to par yet so she'd better practice on a new kit, before trying anything new on her Command Gundam.  
As she entered though, she saw that a battle was already underway.

One of the mobile suits, a huge bulky one with a gaudy color scheme resembling a western superhero, fired shots at the other suit-a dark red one which was holding a beam saber at it's left hand. It was not moving.  
"Excuse me, what's happening?" Anju asked one of the spectators.  
The boy explained. "Well, that Tieren-the bulky one over there-is piloted by Kasane Hasakura, who's a pretty strong fighter. Her opponent is this new girl, who calls herself Ms. Bushido." The boy snickered at the nickname. "She's cosplaying Mr. Bushido from Gundam 00, and appropriately uses the Ahead Sakigake."  
Anju looked at the girl the boy was referring to and saw someone wearing strange mask. _Weird,_ she thought.  
"Ahead.. Ahead? What kind of name is that?"  
The boy was about to answer when Ms. Bushido made her move.  
The shots were about to hit her, but she didn't flinch. Instead she just slashed her sword in the air, destroying the bullets the Tieren shot at her.  
"What? That's impossible!" Kasane said.  
"It is now," Ms. Bushido replied.  
_Wait…_ Anju thought. _That voice is kind of familiar…  
_The Ahead suddenly moved forward in a burst of speed. Now it was beside the Tieren.  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
Kasane tried using her carbon knife against the Ahead, but Ms. Bushido countered them all, Then, she made her own move, using the beam saber to slice off both of the Tieren's arms before stabbing it at the chest.  
_Battle Ended_

Anju immediately found out the next just why that Ms. Bushido seemed so familiar to her.  
It happened by accident; she got lost again, and glimpsed at the practice of the Kendo club.  
That's when she saw one of the top students of UTX, Erena Toudou, practicing kendo. She noticed that Erena's moves were similar to the Ahead from yesterday. And what's more, she's left handed, much like Ms. Bushido.  
At that moment she was convinced. Erena Toudou is Ms. Bushido, and they need her for the club.  
She waited until practice was over. As members were starting to exit, she tapped Erena.  
"What is it?" Erena asked.  
"I saw you yesterday," Anju said.  
"What? I don't remember meeting you yesterday," Erena replied.  
"Come on. That was such a great battle you did, Ms. Bushido."  
Erena paused.  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Like I said. I saw you."  
"Not a word to anyone," Erena said in a warning voice.  
"Why not? That was an excellent battle. Tsubasa and I could certainly use your help-"  
"No! I will not join any club. This must be a secret. Do you understand?'  
"Alright then…" Anju held her Command Gundam. "Fight me. Win, and and I'll stop bothering you. Lose, and you'll join us."  
Erena saw the determination in Anju's eyes. If this girl truly saw her battle, then she must know she stands no chance against her. But she was ready to fight.  
"As you wish, then," Erena replied.  
"Let's go to the club room. We'll be the only ones there since Tsubasa will come in late."

Erena was impressed at the club room. There were plenty of kits, both built and unbuilt.  
"A lot of this is Tsubasa's," Anju said. "She's really into building Gunpla. I'm just a beginner."  
_And yet you still want to fight me,_ Erena thought.  
"Well then. Shall we begin?"  
Anju turned on the battle system.  
_Please set your GP Base  
Please set your Gunpla.  
_"Anju Yuuki. SD Command Gundam Launching!"  
"Erena Toudou. Ahead Sakigake. Here I go."  
_Battle Start_

_The Tieren's color scheme is supposed to be similar to Iron Man's since "Tieren" can be translated into "Iron Man" in Mandarin Chinese.  
Ms. Bushido is of course a reference to Mr. Bushido, the Ahead Sakigake's pilot.  
Kasane Hasekura is from School Idol Festival. She may or may not have a role in the upcoming Love Live Sunshine (if it's indeed a new anime….)  
"Sakigake" means Ahead in Japanese. So "Ahead Sakigake" can be translated as "Ahead Ahead."_


	4. Chapter 4

Anju landed first. The field was an empty plain-no places to run or hide.  
She saw Erena about to land on the other side of the field.  
Immediately she fired her missile launcher at her. Erena was quick though; as she landed, she shot the missiles.  
"Nice try, but it will take more than that to beat me."  
Anju fired her smaller gun at Erena, but Erena dodged it before returning fire.  
The Command Gundam was able to dodge, despite it's bulky armaments.  
Erena kept firing though, and she managed to fit Anju's smaller gun.  
Quickly Anju grabbed one of the grenades attached to the Command's left shoulder armor and threw it at Erena.  
Erena shot it down before it even reached her, creating a huge explosion.  
"Give it up," Erena said. "You can't beat me."  
"I don't think so!"  
Anju had used the smoke to get closer to Erena. She lunged forward, holding the Command's melee weapon-the combat knife.  
Quickly Erena raised her shield to defend herself. Unlike on most mobile suits, the Ahead Sakigake's shield was mounted on the right hand, to take into account that it's pilot was left-handed. This suited Erena well, since she was also left-handed, making the Sakigake an easy suit to use.  
The Command sliced through the shield. Erena retreated, firing her rifle as she did so, but Anju fired her other gun at it, destroying Erena's rifle.  
"I admit, that was a nice move," Erena said. "However, now I am in my element."  
She drew her sword and attacked.  
Panicking, Anju threw her remaining grenade. Erena simply sliced it in half, not even slowing down. Anju countered with her knife, parrying Erena's blow with one of her own. She then fired the knee guns of the Command, forcing Erena to retreat to avoid the shots.  
However Erena still had ranged weaponry- the Ahead also has vulcans. She fired them, and it hit the Command's missile Launcher.  
Anju tried to counter with her large gun, but Erena was able to shoot it down too.  
"Not yet! I can still fight!"  
Anju activated the special feature of the Command Gundam-purging all it's armor, making it lighter and faster.  
"Why do you keep on fighting? You know I'll beat you anyway."  
"My brother taught me that sometimes battles are the best way to find out about someone's feelings. I can sense it in your blows; you want to join us, to help us. What's stopping you?"  
Anju attacked with her knife and Erena countered it. This continued, the two exchanging blows.  
Erena could see the determination in Anju's eyes. Despite knowing that the odds are against her, she still chose to fight. She suddenly smiled; Anju reminded her of herself back in her early days. At that moment, she has made her decision.  
Finally she made her move, catching Anju off guard and destroying the Command.  
_Battle Ended_

"Wow, you really are strong," Anju said. "Good thing the battle damage was set to C."  
She looked at her Command Gundam, which was still intact.  
"Well, a deal's a deal…"  
"Ah, about that…." Erena said. "I… I think I'll help you guys out."  
Anju was surprised. "Really? That's great!"  
At that moment Tsubasa entered the room. She had no idea what Anju was up to; it was a surprise for her to see Erena in the clubroom.  
"Aren't you… Toudou-san from the kendo club? What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked.  
"Erena has decided to join us!" Anju said cheerfully.  
"What? Wait, I did not say that-"  
"A new member, huh? That's great!" Tsubasa said. "Say, can I call you Erena now? Since you're a member an all."  
"Like I said, I'm not-oh why not. Sure. You can call me Erena," the purpled haired girl said in resignation.

Afterwards Anju filled Tsubasa on what happened.  
Tsubasa looked at Erena with something like disbelief. "You're this Ms. Bushido? I've been hearing about her for a while, been meaning to fight her. And now I find out that she's you!"  
"Please, don't tell anyone. That's a secret," Erena said.  
"Why? You're a talented fighter!" Tsubasa said. On the club room's TV screen was a replay of Anju and Erena's battle.  
"No one is supposed to find out about this, okay: Erena insisted.  
Tsubasa decided not to push the subject. "Fine, if you insist like that."  
Erena breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Great work getting us a new member, Anju," Tsubasa said. "The school is almost closing, I think it's about time that we go home too."

Erena hurried home.  
She still can't believe her decision to help those girls out. _What's gotten into me?_  
Of course she knew the answer; it was that girl, Anju. Her determination had won her over.  
Finally she reached her house.  
"I'm home."  
Erena's father had just arrived from work. He was now sitting in the living room, reading the night edition of the newspaper.  
"Welcome back Erena. What took you so long?" her father asked.  
"Nothing, dad…"  
Her mother came from the kitchen.  
"Surely you aren't up to anything bad, aren't you?"  
"No, no," Erena said with a smile. Her mother can be overprotective at times.  
"That's good!" Mrs. Toudou proclaimed. "Every now and then I see more and more girls doing that robot thing. Ridiculous, if you ask me. That's not the way to become a proper lady. Just focus on your studies."  
Erena nodded, and she went up to her room. Her mother may mean well, but sometimes it just feels so restrictive. Her parents don't approve of Gunpla battle for her, viewing it as a male sport. Erena didn't get it; a lot of girls also play it, and Gunpla is for everyone, isn't it?  
She opened her cabinet, where she kept her cosplay.  
No matter. As long as she has Ms. Bushido, she can keep on playing.

_I have no idea if Erena is actually left handed or not. But for the purposes of the story, I assume that she is.  
Also, I'm not very knowledgeable in kendo, and if there is anyone there who is, I apologize if I made mistakes (which is very likely).  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
